Epsilon
Overview Epsilon was a former employee of the Good Directorate Inc Early History Originally, Epsilon worked for the Good Directorate Inc as a stereotypical, low paid pencil pusher. A while before he was fired, he received special survival training and was transferred to the "Dead Zone Tourism" branch of G-Directorate, where he led tourists and scientists on journeys through the wasteland that several planets had become due to massive chemical and radioactive pollution caused by the Directorate (and other companies). The last tour he guided resulted in the deaths of every single one of the scientists he was supposed to protect, leaving him alone to take the blame. He was found homeless and starving by Z, who gave him a oppertunity to redeem himself by taking his position on the Adventure Group, during this time he would meet the A.I. ALIEN and gain a place to sleep thanks to his Warehouse. He later quit the Group alongside ALIEN to work with him for the UNSC. During this time he met IA, a creation of ALIEN's who he seemed to have romantic feelings for; he spent some time in realitive peace with ALIEN and IA, before someone from his past came back, leading to IA being kidnapped and a bothed rescue mission, ending with Epsilon being killed freeing a former friend from Good Directorate control. Relationships *A.L.I.E.N.: A.L.I.E.N. treats Epsilon as a test subject, often putting him in situations and recording what he does. This is the only reason he lets Epsilon stay in his warehouse. (Add whatever you guys want) Personality Epsilon generally has a caring personality, unable to purposely leave someone if they are down or injured, this may have something to do with the guilt he harbors for the people he couldn't save. In contrast, he gets angry and lucid at many of the incompetence he sees in people, lashing out at the quickest moment, only to feel remorse when he cools down. Skills and Equipment Epsilons's headgear consists of a computerized gasmask with two filters and a goggle with blue glasses and goggle-caps. His jacket has a black and white pattern, several pockets and shows a small (Good-Directorate) G-emblem with the label 'fireproof' on the left front side. Aside from that, He wears a black shirt and black pants as well as black boots and gloves; Usually his sniper rifle is slung around his chest. As his former job suggests, he is a sniper, meaning he should have the necessary sharp-shooting skills. He has some ability to fire a loaded firearm, although he has never actually had to fire a sniper-type ballistic weapon. Last but not least, Epsilon is a very fast runner, being able to outrun many of his foes Epsilon seems well versed in survival skills. Having learned these skills, such as tracking and gun-handling, during his training as a Dead Zone tour-guide. He seems to have a very uncommon luck. Although, it doesn't tend to bring him solutions, but it does at least allows him to survive some odds. Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon with all his memories. Epsilon4.jpg Epsilon3.jpg|Epsilon on one of his last "Tourist" trips. Category:Adventure Group Category:UP Category:UNSC Category:Neutral Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Characters Category:Delete